objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFTWP
BFTWP (short for Battle for the Water Park) is the third and final season of TBFDIWP. Inspired by Object All-Stars, this season features 120 contestants. Contestants Remaining BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB 8-ball my friend.png|8-Ball Barf Bag.png|Barf Bag Basketball help.png|Basketball Blocky (New Pose2).png|Blocky Book N2.png|Book Bracelety BFB Intro.png|Bracelety New Cloudy.png|Cloudy Evil Leafy four people appreciated your evilness.png|Evil Leafy Flower pose thing.png|Flower Foldy BFB.png|Foldy WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS GATY.png|Gaty Golf Ball Pose.png|Golf Ball Ice Cube run.png|Ice Cube Liy BFB.png|Liy Lollipop wiki pose.png|Lollipop LoserBFB.png|Loser Nickel BFB.png|Nickel And i say hey HEY arthur from pillow.png|Pillow 170px-Puffball voting.png|Puffball RemoteNEW.png|Remote Old robot flower.png|Robot Flower RobotyBFSPRBodyFront.png|Roboty Ruby happy.png|Ruby Saw_intro.png|Saw Stapy.png|Stapy TennisBallShocke.png|Tennis Ball TV-1476360625.png|TV Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk oyou.png|Yellow Face II/II2 Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb BowNormal2017Pose2.png|Bow Box2017Pose.png|Box Cheesy2017.png|Cheesy Dough2017Pose.png|Dough Fan2017Pose.png|Fan Knifey knife.PNG|Knife Marshmallow2017Pose.png|Marshmallow Microphone2017Pose.png|Microphone 102px-Nickle.png|Nick Le Paintbrush2017.png|Paintbrush Soap2017Pose.png|Soap Taco2017Pose.png|Taco TestTube2017Pose.png|Test Tube Tissues2017Pose.png|Tissues BOTO Boat vector.png|Boat HotDogBOOT.png|Hot Dog PartyHatBOOT.png|Party Hat Pinecone1.png|Pinecone Shelly.png|Shelly BOTO RCs Bacon-BOTO.png|Bacon Dollar-BOTO.png|Dollar 180px-Orb.png|Orb Sapphire.png|Sapphire Object Trek Baskety.png|Baskety Bathing Suit.png|Bathing Suit Beach Ball (Object Trek).png|Beach Ball Flight Helmet.png|Flight Helmet Music Note (Object Trek).png|Music Note Pie (Object Trek).png|Pie Rolling Pin (Object Trek).png|Rolling Pin Rope (Object Trek).png|Rope Stethoscope.png|Stethoscope Water Balloon (Object Trek).png|Water Balloon Object Trek RCs Cereal Bowl (Object Trek).png|Cereal Bowl Juicebox.png|Juicebox Kitty (Object Trek).png|Kitty Novel.png|Novel Paint Bucket.png|Paint Bucket Object Overload Boxing Glove FR.png|Boxing Glove Casey.png|Casey Crayon.png|Crayon Kite ReDesign.png|Kite Smiling Marble.png|Marble Melony's New Pose.png|Melony Pearly New Idle.png|Pearly PPB New Idle.png|Ping-Pong Ball Popcorn idle by xanyleaves-d7dbfx8.png|Popcorn 183px-Snowglobe Pose.png|Snowglobe Soccer Ball-0.png|Soccer Ball Television FR.png|Television Toaster Pose OU.png|Toaster Toothy duh.png|Toothy Top Hat FR.png|Top Hat Kite2018Pose.png|Kite On Final Object Mayhem ACWAGT Button Pose.png|Button 46. Phone.png|Phone Sharpener.png|Sharpener Toast for wiki.png|Toast Tune 1.png|Tune Tune,Verson 2.png|Tune's Second Verson The Color Challenge! Cyan.png|Cyan FuchsiaNew.png|Fuchsia GrayNew.png|Gray Orange.PNG|Orange PurpleNew.png|Purple Battle for the Copper Checker Piece (BFTC).png|Checker Piece Drumstick (BFTC).png|Drumstick Earthy (BFTC).png|Earthy Jupiter (BFTC).png|Jupiter Moon (BFTC).png|Moon Object Twoniverse 127px-Atlas.png|Atlas Luigi Hat.png|Luigi Hat Mario Hat.png|Mario Hat 250px-Propeller Hat.png|Propeller Hat Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block Season 1 RCs Ashley david.png|Ashley Bowler Hat (TBFDIWP).png|Bowler Hat Bus Stop Pole.png|Bus Stop Pole Bubble Wand (TBFDIWP).png|Bubble Wand Health Book.png|Health Book Jade (TBFDIWP).png|Jade Racquetball (TBFDIWP).png|Racquetball Smoky Quartz (TBFDIWP).png|Smoky Quartz Traffic Light (TBFDIWP).png|Traffic Light Season 2 RCs Alice.png|Alice FG New Pose.png|Flower Grassy Frisbee.png|Frisbee Pink Lemony Pose.png|Pink Lemony Tomato (ROTBFDIWP).png|Tomato Eliminated Brown Top Hat.png|Brown Top Hat Woody Pose OU.png|Woody Evil Bubble.png|Evil Bubble Notepad-BOTO.png|Notepad Teams Main article: BFTWP/Teams Tokens The tokens from the previous two seasons will be used in this season. Win Token (TBFDIWP).png|Win Token (green): Halves your dislikes when used. Immunity Token (TBFDIWP).png|Immunity Token (red): Gives you immunity when used. Lose Token (TBFDIWP).png|Lose Token (maroon): Automatically doubles your dislikes. Yoyle Token (TBFDIWP).png|Yoyle Token (purple): Turns you into metal when used. Completely useless. Gift Token.png|Gift Token (yellow): Use this to give one of your tokens to another contestant. Revenge Token (TBFDIWP).png|Revenge Token (cyan): takes half your votes and gives them to another contestant when used. Swap Token (TBFDIWP).png|Swap Token (blue): swaps your votes with those of a contestant of your choice when used. Acquire Token.png|Acquire Token (orange): When used, you acquire all tokens used by the other contestants during Cake at Stake. Theft Token (TBFDIWP).png|Theft Token (black): allows you to steal a token from another contestant. Preserve Token.png|Preserve Token (white): When used with another token, you may keep the other token. First Token (TBFDIWP).png|First Token (brown): The first dislike is the only dislike that counts when used. Estimation Token.png|Estimation Token (fuchsia): When used, you must guess how many dislikes you got. The difference between your guess and the actual number of dislikes you got becomes your new dislike total. Camp info Signups are closed! Here is a list of the claimed contestants: Dollar, Ice Cube, Saw, Stapy, TV - FoodCrumblesOfficial Book, Brown Top Hat, Gaty, Roboty, Tune - NahuelFire39 Blocky, Boat, Bubble Wand, Kite, Phone - BrownFamily1108 Barf Bag, Casey, Flower Grassy, Foldy, Party Hat - Cutiesunflower Cereal Bowl, Drumstick, Pearly, Propeller Hat, Tomato - U4Again Crayon, Liy, Loser, Music Note, Ruby - Nemolee.exe Everyone else is controlled by me. Episodes #/Forming Your Teams/ #/BFTWP is Back!/ Category:TBFDIWP Category:BFTWP Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:BFB Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:BOTO Category:Object Trek Category:Object Overload Category:Object Mayhem Category:Object Twoniverse Category:The Color Challenge Category:Battle for the Copper Category:Camps Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:BFDI Camps Category:BFDIA camps Category:OC Camps